Soul Calibur: Father and Son
by James DM
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. Siegfried comes home to OberGetzenberg seventeen years after Soul Calibur III to find a stunning surprise that will change him forever. If you're interested, read! It's completed now, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Boy

**_Soul Calibur III: Father and Son_**

_**By Wii4Mii**_

_**Chapter I: A Familiar Boy**_

Siegfried, so happy to be home in Ober-Getzenberg, Germany, looks around at his surroundings. So much seems to have changed. _I have changed as well_. _I can't believe I'm forty years old…_he thinks to himself. _My hair cut short, red armor, and Requiem is getting old as well._ As he said it, he clutched his sword, like it was his best friend.

Siegfried's heart seemed to burn with pain as he reminisced to previous nights. Siegfried was haunted every night by dreams. But not the dreams of Soul Edge. No…the dreams of the past. For instance, this past week, he dreamt back to after he defeated Abyss. After Abyss' explosion, he saw Soul Embrace split, which terrified him…for it meant that Soul Edge was alive. And the next thing he saw, he was struck by Inferno, and he woke up. That next night, it was as if the dream continued. Siegfried was wielding the Spirit Sword, and he managed to absorb its power into his body and kill Inferno…for what he thought permanently. The next night, the process still continued. To finish the job of destroying Soul Edge, he used the power of SoulCalibur to create a new realm and seal Soul Edge there so it could never regain its will. And at the end of the dream…the last thing he saw was a boy with spiky black hair and white clothes…and the image would fade.

As he continued to walk, disturbed by his memories, a boy, 17 years of age, came up to him. "Excuse me sir, are you new around here? Allow me to show you around, if you would allow it." Siegfried looked at him. He had black spiky hair, and wore a white tunic, and baggy white pants. He seemed to be a very good, pure lad. But he was suspicious…until it came to Siegfried.

_Wait…is this the boy I've seen in my dreams? How come I know him so? Why does he haunt me like Nightmare did for all those years?_ But he then realized that he was starting to make depressed faces as he went into thought, and he might be confusing the boy.

"So sorry. Please, show me where you live. Show me your parents." But he suddenly regretted his words, because they seemed to have struck a nerve in the young lad. "Oh…I see. You're an orphan. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"It's okay. Come with me." The boy smiled again, and Siegfried decided to come with.

Siegfried entered what seemed like a basement without the house above it. He wondered how anyone could live there, but it seemed he had the necessities in there. "Nice place. For someone your age, it seems suitable."

"I'm not totally an orphan," he said, as if he wasn't listening to Siegfried at all. "I believe my father is still alive. He's somewhere out there, and I think he's calling for me." Siegfried could tell he was holding back tears. "You know, I'm not fully European. My mother is—was—Japanese. She died in childbirth. Giving birth to me. I hate myself for it, but I also hate my father for it. As soon as he found out he had a son, he ran away, as if his family didn't mean anything to him. I can't believe some people." But then he stood up, angry. "But why am I opening up to a complete stranger?"

Siegfried took all this in. Then he realized something. "Maybe we're not strangers. We have a lot in common. Seventeen years ago, I fell in love with a woman who was Japanese. We vowed to stay together. But I…had to go one day. To prove something to myself. But when I was away, I heard that she had died in childbirth. I was broken. Completely broken. And I know what it's like to live life without parents. My father was murdered by--." Siegfried quickly closed his mouth, feeling he had said too much. "My name is Siegfried." He held out his hand for the boy to shake.

The boy felt something spark inside at this man's name, but paid it no mind. "I'm Jing. I'm 17 years old at this point." Jing sat back down, a bit suspicious. _That's odd. Maybe we have a bit too much in common._

"Can I ask you one more question, Jing?" Siegfried asked Jing, who was eating some grapes. "If you don't mind my asking, what was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Sakura." Siegfried heard this name and near fainted. Sakura…the name of his true love…was also the name of Jing's mother? Could this mean… "Oh, never mind. Can I have some grapes?"

"Sure." Jing ripped some grapes off his vine and handed Siegfried some.

"Thanks."

That night, Siegfried stayed at Jing's house. Jing made up a new bed, although it was on the floor. Siegfried didn't mind, because since he was a traveling warrior, sleeping on the ground was natural to him. That night, when Jing was fast asleep, Siegfried took out a sword wrapped in cloth from his bag. He held it, and concentrated his energy. And whispered to the sword.

"Please, sword…tell me what I truly desire." And as he whispered it, the sword began to glow a brilliant blue under the cloth, and it started to move by itself. It slowly pointed towards the Eurasian boy sleeping next to Siegfried. "Does this mean…he's truly… my son?" And with those words, he put the sword back, fully wrapped, in his bag, and slowly fell asleep. But unbeknownst to him, Jing had been wide awake the whole time, and knew what Siegfried was up to. What would happen next?


	2. Chapter 2: The Startling Discovery

_**Chapter II: The Startling Discovery**_

Siegfried was in a house that looked nothing like Jing's. He ran around, trying to see what in the world was going on. As he ran through the house, it seemed as if more corners and stairs and hallways seemed to form. And as he ran around, he would see his shadow lagging behind him, in an inhuman shape. And it carried a strange sword, whereas Siegfried held none. Siegfried tripped and fell, and landed on the floor. He looked up, to see a door in front of him, closed, and apparently locked tight. And there was crying on the inside. He walked up to the door, and felt as if he was crying as well.

As soon as he touched the knob, the door unlocked magically and Siegfried let himself in. There was a baby, lying on the bed, his arms outstretched, begging for his father. Siegfried merely turned and walked aimlessly to the closet. The door flew open, and instead of a closet was an open path in a forest. Siegfried looked back to see a ghost of his former lover. "I must go…" and after he uttered those words, the image faded.

Siegfried awoke the next day to see Jing sitting on his couch, polishing what seemed to be a Zweihander sword. It seemed to resemble Siegfried's old sword, Faust. Siegfried shook this off and decided to make conversation.

"Good morning, Jing. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He didn't take his eyes of his sword, and continued to polish.

"Hey, do you have a moment?" Siegfried inquired. "I need to ask you a favor." Jing looked up this time.

"What?"

Siegfried took out the wrapped sword. "Hold this by the hilt." Jing slowly took the sword. Nothing happened at first. But then…Jing's black eyes glowed blue, as did Siegfried's. The sword began to emanate a blue aura as well from under the cloth. Light shone from both Jing and Siegfried, and they both felt power course between them. And then it stopped short.

"Wha—" Jing was confused. He wanted to know what a sword could do something like this. "What's under here?" He started to remove the layering, and saw a brilliant blue metal. But Siegfried took the sword quickly.

"It's not important." He then covered the sword totally, and put it back in his bag. He then grabbed some more grapes and started eating.

"You know, I need to go to the market and get more food. I'll be back." With that, Jing stood up and went out the door. But he looked behind him to the man in red armor eating grapes, who obviously held a secret. And then he left without a goodbye.

Siegfried put down his grapes. He looked at the ceiling, lost in thought. "So…he is truly my son…we do share a link in souls…then I must do it." He gathered his items, and took out a paper and quill. He wrote a note to Jing, and left it next to Faust. Standing there as if he didn't want to leave, Siegfried looked at Faust, which so much resembled his first sword. But he couldn't bear to look anymore. Siegfried stepped outside the door and started on his way, never looking back. He had a destination in mind.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Sword, a newetc

_**Chapter III: A New Sword, a New Soul, a New Nightmare**_

Siegfried was racked with guilt for the weeks he was on the road. But eventually, he had finally reached his destination. He looked at the Forgotten Cathedral by Osthreinburg Castle, where he had once fought Nightmare seventeen years ago. He had stopped the darkness from haunting his mind by bonding himself with the Spirit Sword. But he had the strangest feeling that the darkness was not totally gone. He felt that it had been watching him this whole time. And he knew where to face it. Right here, where he once stopped the evil cold.

"I know you are out to kill me, to torture me." Siegfried called out. "I know you have it out for me, Nightmare. Well, things are different. I have a son. And if I am to be a father, I have to be able to keep you from me. I can't have you destroying my life. So Soul Edge, if you still want to destroy me, try it here and now!"

A pause. Then a voice.

"Soul Edge will destroy you," came a voice from nowhere. "But it won't be Nightmare. It will be me." And then, from nowhere, Jing appeared.

"Jing! What are you doing?" Siegfried was taken aback.

"When you made me carry that amazing sword, I learned three things. I learned that you are my father, Siegfried, and that we have just forged a bond…spiritually." Siegfried could not believe what he was hearing. "I also learned about the Spirit Sword, and its power. But most of all, I learned its polar opposite, a Sword of Salvation. One that you thought you destroyed 17 years ago. I learned about Soul Edge. But you didn't destroy it. You merely weakened it, and scared it away. And now, I intend to make that power mine." And with that, he outspread his arms, and lay his sword on the ground. "Now, Soul Edge, lend me your power, so we can start a new reign of terror that will rival that of the Azure Knight!"

As he said these words, the sky turned a deep red. Lightning struck. Meteors fell from the sky. And flames consumed Jing, as his skin became a ghastly gray, his pupils white, and his armor black and red.

"Please, Jing! Don't!" but Siegfried was too late to stop the calamity that Jing had created. The flames covering Jing's sword ceased, to reveal a sword that emanated pure evil: Soul Edge itself. Its eye glowed crimson, which signaled that Jing had now become the next incarnate of Soul Edge.

"So, if you are truly my father, you will try to stop me." Jing grinned, his voice like that of a basilisk. Siegfried was now angry more than anything.

"Fine. You will never unleash another evil like what has happened unto this land three times before! I won't allow it!" And he pulled out his wrapped sword, and ripped off the covering, to release a shimmering, aqua-blue, magnificently shaped blade. It was the Spirit Sword, SoulCalibur.

"I won't let you make the same mistake I did. A good father would protect you."

"How would you know what I'm doing?" Jing smirked. "As a wielder of SoulCalibur, you have probably never been so intimate with the darkness of Soul Edge as I am now." His voice mocked.

"Apparently you don't know much of your father." Siegfried assumed his ready position.

"Shut up." Jing charged at him with great force, but Siegfried parried with Soul Calibur, with force that sent Jing a few steps back.

"Even for a man of forty, you still hold the strength of a thousand like you did years ago."

"Age is merely an illusion used to convince both you and your enemies that you are weak." Siegfried smirked. "Strength is timeless if you have a cause."

"Noble words." Jing snickered. "Let's see if you are correct." And Jing, now ensnared by darkness, charged at Siegfried full blast.


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle Sparks

_**Chapter IV: A Battle Sparks**_

Siegfried rolled to the side to avoid the blow. Now at Jing's side, he went to strike him horizontally in the back. Jing foresaw this and jumped in the air. He landed on the flat surface of Soul Calibur, and then backflipped to land on the ground in front of Siegfried. Siegfried realized that Jing had the same fighting style that Nightmare used 17 years ago, because he remembered Nightmare using a style built more on strength and power than speed the last time they fought. He realized that the brilliant cathedral he was just in became a smoldering wasteland, much like most of the area as far as he could see. And Osthreinburg castle had a huge flaming hole in it from a meteor. But most of all, he realized that he was crouching on the floor and was vulnerable to attack.

Realizing is error, he got up and went to slash Jing across the chest. He succeeded, but merely pierced his armor. Jing was unaffected, but a little upset. Jing swung his sword around his head three times, and Siegfried saw it become covered in flames. The sword then came down, looking to cut him in two. Siegfried, without thinking, put up his sword in fear, and SoulCalibur repelled the blast. Jing was taken aback again.

"Now I'm angry!!!" Jing came at him with force, swinging the huge Zweihander Soul Edge left, right, left, right, left, right. Siegfried blocked each one as they came, but he was getting tired. Jing didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Maybe age really is a problem, Siegfried." Jing mocked him as he continued to throw blows at him.

"I stand behind what I say!" and Siegfried managed to push him off. "That was the problem with Nightmare. He relied on strength more than speed, when speed was always the key. That was how I defeated him."

"So you fought Nightmare? Or is that another one of those white lies that fathers tell?" Jing then came again to him, with full force. Siegfried tried to dodge, but it scratched his armor. Jing was caught off guard, and was several feet from the edge, his back facing Siegfried. Siegfried saw this as the perfect opportunity. He hit him in the back with the hilt of Soul Calibur, sending him over the edge of the platform. Siegfried watched him go down, and went down to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5: Timeless

**_Chapter V: Timeless_**

Siegfried fell towards Jing. Jing was now facing him as they fell into what seemed like nothingness. As they grew closer, Siegfried prepared his sword to deliver the final blow. But a look of surprise befell his face, as he saw the cursed sword lunged through his torso.

"Guh…ah…AAAGGHHH!!!!" Siegfried did not bleed. His skin turned brownish green, and began to wither and decay. His hair fell out, and his skin deteriorated, until all that was left was bones in armor. Siegfried was dead.

"Finally, that headache is out of my head—what?!" Jing was startles when he saw Soul Edge's eye glow red, and the eye sockets of the skeleton flash red as well. Suddenly, the head of the skeleton moved, its jaw clenched, with a face of hatred on. It was alive. It grabbed Soul Edge and took it out of its rib cage, and then it disappeared above Jing, with a blue aura emanating from it. The last thing Jing saw before he couldn't see the skeleton anymore was brown flesh starting to form over the skeleton.

When Jing reached the bottom, he was on a large platform that floated over a lava river. He looked at where he had fallen, and saw a figure in blue armor land before him with a huge crash that made the walls shake and slightly crumble. The man—or monster—that stood before Jing had a three-fingered arm three times the size of a normal man. He had azure armor with a horn protruding from the top. He had an evil aura emanating from him. But last, he held something that struck fear into Jing: a second Soul Edge, identical to the one Jing Wielded. This man was Nightmare.

"Wait…so Siegfried…you are Nightmare?" Jing stuttered. "Siegfried—"

"Shut up!" Nightmare barked. "Don't say that name. Siegfried doesn't exist, he never will again, and soon enough neither will you." Nightmare then charged forward with a strong vertical strike. Jing parried and did the same. Nightmare parried as well, and this whole situation went back and forth for a while.

"You'd think that someone your age would get kind of tired." Jing mocked.

"I am timeless!" And Nightmare kicked Jing in the stomach. Jing was on the floor. He then walked over to Jing, and tried to stab him. Jing rolled to the side. Nightmare tried again, but Jing rolled. He tried again, but this time Jing got up and tried to wrestle the sword from him. But Nightmare let out a burst of energy and sent Jing to the edge of the platform. Jing got up and put his sword at the ready, not realizing he was only a short blow away form a date with lava.

Nightmare charged toward him, but Jing sidestepped and kicked him. Nightmare didn't go in the direction Jing had intended. He ended up on Jing's side. Jing ran over to the middle of the platform to avoid being knocked into the lava. But Nightmare followed him, and punched him with his arm, sending him backward. Jing landed again on the floor, but got up more quickly this time.

"I can't believe he's beating me. I can't face him! I thought I would be unstoppable." He whispered to himself, but Nightmare heard it as he slowly walked toward him, his steps like thunder, emanating with power.

"You were a fool for thinking you were so powerful." Nightmare barked. " For centuries, I have spilled the blood of millions, shook the ground under your feet, and brought terror and darkness in times where many thought peace ruled over all. Did you think that you, a child who has merely tasted darkness can stand up to the darkness itself?"

"Maybe not. But I can try!" And Jing's Soul Edge flared with fire, and Jing ran towards Nightmare. He started attacking him strong. Nightmare parried most, and some landed. He managed to make a gash on Nightmare's large arm, and pierce his chest armor, when he stopped striking and rested for a second.

"Perhaps you are stronger than I took you for, being his son and all," Nightmare granted him that. "But you are still a mere child."

"Age is merely an illusion used to convince both you and your enemies that you are weak." Jing quoted the words of a wise man. "Strength is timeless if you have a cause."

"Noble words," Nightmare too quoted. "Now let's see if you are correct." And Nightmare charged toward him. Jing blocked. Jing then looked up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling of the cave. He jumped upwards to get in there. Nightmare saw him do that and soon copied him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Underground Shrine

_**Chapter VI: The Underground Shrine**_

Jing looked at his surroundings. Castle walls destroyed. The whole place on fire. Things smoldering, melting. And two huge holes, most likely from meteors falling. Yeah, seemed like home. But he had no more time to study his surroundings when he saw Nightmare before him.

"So Osthreinburg falls again." Nightmare says quietly. "But this time, Soul Calibur was barely involved. Just the way I like it." He dashed to Jing, impaling him with his hilt. Jing was sent backwards, and fell into the second hole in the room. Nightmare jumped down and followed. When Nightmare landed on the bottom, he found himself in a dark shrine. It was dimly lit, but full of green.

"Where is this place? I sense…souls. Ripe for the picking." He then turned around to see Jing unconscious on the floor, a few meters from Nightmare. But then he heard a voice that seemed to come from all sides.

"Finally, the Azure Knight is reborn again." Nightmare tried to find out where it came from. "You have amazing power this time. It's as if all Jing's anger that he has held in his soul towards his father and himself has molded your new body. But that may be your downfall."

"Show yourself! Who are you?" Nightmare ordered. Jing restored consciousness, but stayed on the ground so as not to attract attention.

"We are a secret society that has been watching the will of Soul Edge for seventeen years, since Siegfried sent it away, without a home, since it was unable to reach the sword in the other realm. We have foreseen where it was to go, and we knew that it would lead you here. We foresaw the resurrection of Nightmare and the sword after seventeen years, and that like his father, Siegfried's son would become tainted by the sword as well. We foresaw everything."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Nightmare mocked, and you could insist that a terrible smile curled under his helmet. "So I have a fan club. But to me, all you are is souls for the sword. To feed my thirst!"

"Very well." And with that, torches lit all over the shrine, showing that the shrine was a ruin. It showed an emerald glow. But most importantly, it showed hundreds upon hundreds of cloaked men and women standing above the two warriors, on ledges. Their leader was the one talking. He then revealed his identity. He pulled back his hood to reveal a man with an owl for a head. Nightmare knew him as Olcadan. "We are your subjects. We are willing to serve you. Strike us now!"

"As you wish." And Nightmare geared up for a leap, but Jing grabbed his leg, forcing him down.

"No! These people are your loyal followers, your servants! You have an army at your disposal to attack all you want, and you merely slaughter them?" Jing argued.

"Servants are nothing but trouble. I had a servant once…she was just a nuisance. Now release me!" Nightmare ordered.

"No!" Jing stood up, and Nightmare managed to break free and leapt up. Jing followed, and they both started swinging their swords at each other, both attacking and blocking. They exchanged blows while jumping in the air, and trying to say aloft by bounding of walls. There seemed to be a lot of tension, Olcadan sensed it.

"Interesting…" Olcadan muttered to himself.

When Jing realized that this wasn't going anywhere, he landed on the ground and looked for a way out. He saw a passageway through a shrine shaped like the eye of Soul Edge. He quickly dashed for it. He knew Nightmare was far behind him as he ran through the winding passageway. When he arrived outside, fire was everywhere, meteors, thunder, smoke. For some reason, this no longer seemed appealing anymore. He then saw two flaming arrows land in front of him. He looked to the side, and saw that he was on another platform, and that on adjacent platforms, there were other archers attacking them. They were ready to take out the evil before it got too out of hand and truly consumed the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Truly Evil

**_Chapter VII: Never Truly Evil_**

Jing turned around to see Nightmare two inches from his face. Instead of backing away, he gathered all his force to kick Nightmare back down the passageway—and it worked. "I'm sick of you now. Blood is appealing…but you take it way too out of proportion."

Nightmare seemed to fly up from the passageway and returned the blow with a punch. Jing was sent backwards, but quickly recovered. He swung horizontally, and Nightmare dodged, but his leg armor was cut. Jing went to swing again, and again, and again, each with fast and effective blows. Nightmare blocked each.

"Where are you finding such strength?" Nightmare said, as if trying to hide his fear.

"In my hatred…towards you." Jing continued to attack, this time faster. Nightmare found he was having a harder time blocking them.

"Why am I having so much trouble?" Nightmare muttered to himself.

"Well, it's like Siegfried said." Jing smirked. "You always relied on strength more than speed, when speed was key. That was how he defeated you." And from there, Jing assumed the fighting stance of Siegfried. You would have sworn that Siegfried was standing there instead of a 17-year-old boy.

"It can't be…" Nightmare was shocked. "Your will is stronger than that of Soul Edge? Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible when you have a cause." And with that, he charged towards Nightmare.

Nightmare realized that he had flaming arrows through his chest. He tried to pull them out, and was distracted. So Jing pried the Soul Edge from his hand, and drove both his Soul Edge and Nightmare's through him. Nightmare gasped in pain. Jing then lifted him in the air with the swords, and threw him down a ledge. Jing then jumped down, and found Nightmare on the ground, motionless. He touched the swords to the body of Nightmare, and the body erupted in flames. The flames then flew up into the air, and where Nightmare's body was lay the body of Siegfried.

"Now, I command you, swords. My will is stronger! Swords, begone!!" And the swords both glowed blue, and they disappeared into the Spirit Sword's void where the original Soul Edge resided. They were trapped, with no way out.

"Siegfried…no!" Jing hugged the body like it was a loved one he knew all his life. "Please don't be gone!"

"He's not gone yet." Jing looked behind himself to see Olcadan standing there.

"You…the follower of Soul Edge!"

"Not a follower. You could call me…the controller."

"You mean…you orchestrated these events? You caused this all to happen? Why? All you caused was pain and suffering! Siegfried is dead!"

"Did I really cause pain and suffering? Tell me, what evil things did you do in battle?"

"I killed Siegfried!"

"But look at the good you did. You killed the Azure Knight, and saved those hundreds of cult members in that shrine from an untimely death at the hands of the cursed sword. You see, you were never really evil at all…just…'influenced' by the sword. You were actually helping another find his way. You helped him destroy the darkness, expel the evil within him. But most of all, he has learned the importance and responsibility of having a son…and being a father. And you, Jing, helped him learn." But before they could finish the pep talk, a rasping, echoing voice came.

"I'm…not done…yet!" Jing and Olcadan looked, and they saw a huge, flaming body. Inferno.

"You can defeat him." Olcadan then chanted, and in Jing's hands appeared Soul Calibur. "Now go."

"Understood." Jing ran forward, and thrust SoulCalibur through Inferno's middle. He twisted it many times, and then pulled it out and thrust one more time, much like a key. "AAAAGHH!!!" Inferno hissed, and exploded. The will of Soul Edge was destroyed. Jing's armor turned back to white, his skin back to a normal tone, and his eyes black. The skies suddenly cleared of the blood-red and jet-black clouds. Meteors seemed to dissipate in thin air. Lightning stopped. The sun was like a blessing. All hellfire they could see was gone. All that remained were ruins of Osthreinburg Castle to remind those of the future what was.

Olcadan smiled. "Soul Edge will never return, thanks to you."

These words shocked Jing, and filled him with excitement. "What do you mean?"

"The will of Soul Edge is destroyed. Even if it survived, it has no body, since Nightmare was expelled from Siegfried. The three Soul Edges are all in another realm where it cannot reach. It is totally destroyed, and can never be revived. But you know who can be revived."

"Yeah. If Soul Edge revived Nightmare, then Soul Calibur should…" Jing walked over to Siegfried, and raised the Spirit Sword. With a single, powerful lunge, Jing stabbed Siegfried with Soul Calibur. The sword glowed blue, and Siegfried opened his eyes as he was resurrected.

"What happened?" Siegfried panted. "I think I became Nightmare. Did I murder anyone?"

"No. No, you didn't. And I wasn't evil after all. I was just helping you along, like a good son should."

"Well, son, I've been thinking while I was coming to this cathedral, and I've decided that I'm ready to be a father…if you're ready be my son."

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." And Jing hugged Siegfried and cried. "Father."


End file.
